darkskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
DROID SYSTEM
I'll deviate from the game's official help files here, as they're terrible. You have a 'system' command. It's similar to the monk/assassin's "fightstyle" command, in that you can choose a limited number of abilities that will activate automatically in combat later. Each system has an associated power cost; some may cost 5 power, others 10. Every droid has 100 total power points to spend which limits the number of systems that can be running at the same time. Systems do not have multiple levels of activation; they're either on or off. *Haze: Some systems, when activated together, create a synergistic effect, enhancing each others' abilities or created a third effect. Though the official documentation claims you don't get a message when a haze takes place, you actually do: "You detect that this system works efficiently with another." *Override: Some systems cannot be activated together, such as siphon and eyelasers. Activating one system will automatically deactivate the other if it is on, and vice-versa. *Overloading: You can go below 0 power, all the way to -10 if necessary. DarkSkies documentation claims that going below 0 "may decrease the effectiveness of systems and will hinder in your ability to regenerate." Delightfully vague, isn't it? I translate this to mean that if you need to activate one additional system quickly and then turn it off before combat or in combat, do it if it doesn't knock you below -10. For example you can activate shadow to use darkness, activate darkness, then deactivate shadow and darkness will remain. *Configure: You can create various "sets" of systems that you can save and use later against specific classes. This ability only remembers what you switched on, and not off, so you can activate multiple sets at the same time. It's a good way to explode your battery. The following list does not contain all overrides or hazes as of yet. Accelerator You begin pumping more adrenalin from your accelerator system. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: ? *Override: Conflicts with nanorepair Adds ~2 attacks to melee. Antilight You deploy an antilight satellite. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Lightcloak *Override: When combined with lightcloak, this makes you invisible, further rendering darkness obsolete. Amazingly, this invis can be used in arenas, while pkcursed, and does not drain mana/move! Crystalsight will penetrate it, however. Unknown if faerie fog will cancel it. Autosuction Vaccuum suction forms beneath each foot. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override: Distortion Barrier You begin powering a barrier around yourself. *Cost: 20! *Location: *Haze: *Override: Hydrovex This seems to reduce damage enough to create a noticeable change in melee, but how exactly it operates remains unknown. Bioweapons Your stun tubes fill with nerve poison. *Cost: 10 *Location: ? *Haze: *Override: Allows use of venomspit. On other codebases, venomspit is the core Droid midround ability, but my experience so far has been that if you just spam venomspit you'll lose every time. Venomspit deals 3-5 attacks all subject to full damage reduction (sanct and all), lags for 3.5 seconds, and does not appear to lag, knock down, or push the opponent despite the flavor text about stunning; however it does appear to light the opponent on fire and poison them. Only does about 5k damage. Cleanser Your cleanser creates a mist from your neck. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: siphon *Override: This ability uses dispel magic on you at the beginning of every melee round, and triggers when new effects are added, removing beneficial and deleterious effects alike. This does not remove web, kekk debuffs, or shinobi fire. Distortion You mask your presence with waves of air distortion. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hologram *Override: Autosuction Seems to enhance defense with hologram. Occasionally you will see "The distortion field slows (target) and you step in the way!" This only triggers during your opponent's attack, and so is defensive in some way. Etherlink Ethereal waves pulse through each wrist's circuit. *Cost: 4 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink, Simulator *Override: Eyelasers Your eyelasers have been primed for automatic use. *Cost: 5 *Location: head *Haze: *Override: Siphon Adds 1 special attack every round that is guaranteed to hit. Hologram Your legs generate holographic distortions. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Distortion *Override: Adds a defense bonus. Mechanism of action unknown. Hybernia Your system takes on an eldritch glow. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Translocator, Kinetic *Override: Phantom Similar to Eyeforaneye; deals a percentage of damage done to you with every attack back to your opponent. This is enhanced by Kinetic. Hydrovex Your nervous system floods with a constant current of water. *Cost: 20 *Location: Head *Haze: *Override: Barrier Increases melee damage. Infrared Your eyes release a dull red shine as you change optical settings. *Cost: 4 *Location: Head *Haze: Sequencer *Override: That's right, as a cyborg you actually take a penalty to use truesight, and there may be situations in which you'll actually turn off infrared in combat so you can use another ability. Infrared does grant truesight, not nightvision as the name suggests. It is unknown if darkblaze, powerword: blind, or other effects will deactivate Infrared. Because of its implementation, droids may be the only class in the game immune to those abilities. Kinetic Your nervous system begins converting motion into energy. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Photon *Override: Enhances hybernia and Blast damage. Lightcloak Your lightcloak bends the light around you. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Antilight *Override: When combined with antilight, this makes you invisible, further rendering darkness obsolete. Amazingly, this invis can be used in arenas, while pkcursed, and does not drain mana/move! Crystalsight will penetrate it, however. Unknown if faerie fog will cancel it. Mindlink An electromagnetic antenna rises from your skull. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: Etherlink, Pathfinder *Override: Allows use of the confuse ability, which forces your opponent to flee. It can fail even if there is an exit in every direction, however it only lags you for about one second, so it can be spammed. Hazing with pathfinder does not seem to improve success rate of confuse. More testing is needed to determine: *Success rate with exits in every direction *Success rate with exit in only one direction *Success rate with pathfinder and mindlink active, and with only mindlink. Missiles Your missile bays prepare for launch. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Seekerbots *Override: Allows use of the launch ability, which deals ~14k damage with 4 seconds of lag. Nanorepair Your nanobugs come alive and prepare the repair sequence. *Cost: 10 *Location: arms? *Haze: ? *Override: Accelerator Heals you for about 5k every 5 seconds, slightly faster than once every two rounds. Works out of combat. Awesome ability. Nervegas Your legs deploy nerve gas. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override:Orbital Enhances venomspit damage. Orbital Your orbital satellites return to your shoulders. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Nervegas Occasionally blocks an attack, similar to the ninja decoy combo. I pretty much keep this up all the time. Pathfinder You active the pathfinder circuits in your arms. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: Mindlink *Override: Phantom Phantom tendrils escape your chest. *Cost: 10 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Hybernia Photon Your photon cannon expands out from your torso. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: Kinetic *Override: Allows use of the Blast ability, which does about 25k damage but lags for 6.5 seconds. Generally venomspit is a better option. Seekerbots The seeker system has been fully activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Missiles *Override: Enables the seekertag ability, which will let you use Launch from missiles on someone anywhere in an area. Sequencer The sequencer system has been activated. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Infrared *Override: Shadow Your shadow spins outwards and contorts. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: *Override: Allows use of the darkness globe, which appears to be useless as of this writing as it can be seen through by all players without the use of special artifacts or crystalsight, and because you have the lightcloak/antilight invis combo. Currently only useful for getting translocate in combat. Unknown if it modifies defenses. Simulator Your simulator pistons go active. *Cost: 10 *Location: *Haze: Etherlink *Override: Siphon Your siphon begins drawing out magic. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Cleanser *Override: eyelaser When used in conjunction with cleanser, this will heal you for every effect cleanser removes. Does not work vs kekk barriers or shinobi fire, does work vs angel renounce. Synchronizer A small gyroscope activates in each of your secondary arms. *Cost: 5 *Location: Arms *Haze: *Override: Enhances venomspit damage. Translocator Spacial navigation system activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: *Haze: Hybernia *Override: Allows use of the translocate ability, which functions as a lagged secondary recall. Can be used in combat with shadow antilight and distortion.